


A Wet Alabastan Wind

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: some namvivi in Alabasta, with Vivi being such a tease





	A Wet Alabastan Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> i will talk you dirty! some dirty talk at the cafe, in public, with nami x vivi?  
> .  
> .  
> if you have any requests, hmu @dirtyshankings on tumblr

Nami promises upon her tangerines that she  _will_ get Vivi back. She promises that she’s going to get her back, twice as hard, twice as wet, and twice as much of a mess than she is right now.

She swears she’s going to get Vivi back for this…this…this  _game_ she agreed to play.

Vivi side glances at Nami, who’s breathing a bit heavy and looking around constantly. “Something wrong, pretty?”

“N-no.” Nami stutters, and Vivi gives a sly smile.

“Good. Just two more hours, and you win. But…” her hand slips inside her pocket, and Nami’s eyes widen as she feels a hum go through her body. “Remember…if you cum…then you’re mine for an entire week.” her smile turns sinful, and Nami gasps when the vibration is turned up a setting, and her knees buckle under her.

“ _Vivi_!” she whisper-shouts, and turns red when two people look over to her.

“Miss, are you okay?” a vendor asks from his cart, and Nami holds a hand up.

“Y-yes! Perfectly f-f-fine! Just…these…these heels, is all…” she grits her teeth, and slowly manages to stand herself up straight. “I’m fine…thank you…”

They’re back in Alabasta, and the city is bigger and more livelier. The clock tower is replaced, and all the buildings were restored, and the castle is bigger than what nami remembers. There’s a crowd in the afternoon sun. It’s populated, and people talk in languages that Nami’s never heard of.

They’re dressed up for the weather, long coats and light silks, and a mask for when the warm dust winds blow through the streets. 

Vivi had suggested that her and Nami can take a walk, and catch up. Have a nice lunch. Go to the spa and relax. Some massages. Maybe a romantic dinner, and have mind-blowing makeup sex after. And of course, Nami happily agreed. 

But she didn’t pay attention to the dangerous smile Vivi had on her lips when she suggested they play a game.

Vivi’s arm wraps around the redhead’s hip, and she presses herself closer. “Mm. I like that face you’re giving me when you’re so bothered. It’s nice.”

Nami’s lip curls upward, and there’s a hand sliding down her buttcheek. “Vi–”

“Shh, I just want to see something right quick. Besides, it just looks like we’re hugging each other. Just keep walking.”

The hand slips in between the silks, and a finger runs across Nami’s thong. It slides down between her buttcheeks, and presses upward into a wet spot.

“Ah…someone’s making a mess down there,” the blue head coos, and her eyes lower. “Are you turned on? You like this? Does public sex turn you on, too?”

Nami only makes a soft whimper when another finger joins the first, and pushes the thong aside to slip inside her wet pussy. She clenches her muscles tightly when they jerk upward, and she shoves a hand to her mouth.

“Mm. I know you’re not going to last very long like this. Ah, the cafe is just right there, pretty.” the princess pulls her fingers out, and lets go of the redhead, who stands still and shudders. Vivi watches with rapt attention, and takes her wet fingers and licks them slowly, making sure Nami sees her lick up every drip.

“Let’s go, before you orgasm in the middle of the street.”

* * *

They order a table in the far back, next to the windows that’s covered by posters and fake palm trees, and order their food.

“Nami.”

“Hnn?” glassy milk chocolate eyes glance up into deep brown ones, and she’s making a face.

“How do you feel?”

A low noise.

“That’s good. Remember your safe word?”

“J-jeopardy.”

“Good.” the blue haired princess smiles, and laces her fingers together. “Mm. You look so cute like this. I bet your pussy and ass are enjoying their little friend, hmm?”

Nami takes a deep breath, and Vivi’s hand slips in her pocket again. Suddenly, Nami arches forward slightly, mouth open in a silent moan.

“Oh, that’s beautiful. I can’t wait to strip you and eat you out like I eat dessert.”

Nami’s face turns a bright red, and the vibrations stop. Her thong is more soaked, and she feels her clothes growing damp from her sweat and juices.

“I–”

“I don’t think that was enough, pretty.” the waiter comes back, and they come with two more with platters of food in their hands. They set down the plates and glasses of juice in front of them, and leave with a bow. “To be honest…let’s go to the maximum setting. I’m curious as to what it does.”

“Please, Vi–”

“Hmm?”

Nami’s fists clenches against the table, and her breathing is heavier. There’s drool on the corner of her mouth, and her bottom lip is swollen from her biting down on it to stifle her moans. Her pussy itches for an orgasm, and her muscles clench around the vibrators. Her whole body is string up tight, waiting for their orgasm to come and take her away. “I want to cum…please…” she says, voice hoarse.

The princess smiles, and pushes the setting to maximum.

The vibrators spins in unorthodox motions and the bumps press against her slick walls, and she’s gasping, chair screeching against the floor as she leans forward against the table, hair and arms obscuring her face. Her body’s shaking, and her knuckles are white, and her pussy  _throbs_ –

“Oh, Nami, you’re turning me on so much. I want to eat you out on this table right now, hnng, I want to finger you so bad, and nibble on your nipplse, oh–” her own arm slides down her torso discreetly, and lifts her clothing to finger at her clit. Her thumb rubs between her slick pussy lips, and she throws caution of people catching them to the wind. “Mm, Nami, Nami, Nami…” she whispers her name in a chant, and fingers slip inside her tight heat. 

Nami’s hand slips under her clothing, and Vivi knows she’s thumbing her clit fast and hard. The princess pushes her fingers in and out in a fast motion, her pussy making wet, loud noises that can be heard if the cafe wasn’t so loud. She slides down her seat and spreads her legs, and spreads her pussy with the motion with her other hand, and she mumbles more, tossing the clothing aside to show part of her pussy to the world. “Ugh, I love it when you touch yourself, oh, I’m going to cum, I’m going to  _cum_.”

The redhead gasps, and her back arches to the floor, and she makes a low noise in the back of her throat as she cums, juices spurting onto her thong, her clothes, and soak through into the seat, and Vivi joins her soon after. They both sit in their chairs, panting, and letting their food get cold and their seats get wet.

“Ah.” she holds up her fingers, and wipes it on her leg. “You’re a naughty girl, Nami. Cumming in public like that. I bet your clit is still throbbing from that hard orgasm you just had.”

Nami looks up at her, eyes lidded and biting on her lip.

“Hope your clit and nipples aren’t too sore. I got a vibrator waiting to make them nice and sensitive for you. And maybe when we get back to the castle for dinner, maybe they’ll be pink and swollen for me to suck on before I eat you out?”

The redhead glances away, face red as a tomato, and pushes her legs tightly together. The vibrators are still on, and she feels wetter than ever.

“After lunch, we’ll play at the spa. I know you’re eager to add more hickies to your body. And this time, I’ll sit on your lap and play with your pussy. I’ll get you to moan my name for me.”


End file.
